If Today Was Your Last Day
by Ipiu
Summary: Naruto a trouvé un moyen de revoir Sasuke seul afin de lui avouer ses sentiments. Voila les pensées de Sasuke lors de leurs retrouvailles. Songfic : Nickelback, if today was your last day.


Titre : If Today Was Your Last Day

Auteur : Ipiu

Couple : SasuNaru

Chanson : If Today Was Your Last Day ~ Nickelback

Rated T

Résumé : Cet OS se situe peu de temps après que Sasuke ait tué Itachi. Naruto a trouvé un moyen de donner rendez-vous à Sasuke. Cette fic montre les pensées de ce dernier lors de leurs retrouvailles.

Note : En vérité je ne sais pas vraiment d'où me sort cet OS. J'adore cette chanson de Nickelback (un groupe de rock qui gagne à être connu) et spécialement les paroles qui sont superbes, mais je ne pensais pas en faire une songfic. J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira !

Note 2 : Ne vous fiez pas à l'esprit hyper mélodramatique, c'est PAS UN DRAMA, c'est juste Sasuke qui...pense. (Vous remarquerez que Sasuke pense beaucoup plus qu'il ne parle d'ailleurs) Et bien évidemment il est à coté de la plaque dans tout ce qu'il pense x) Les sentiments c'est pas son domaine de prédilection !

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

><p>L'aurore est proche. La lune a depuis longtemps pâlit dans la voûte obscure et le ciel se teintera bientôt des premiers rayons de feu. La rosée est encore glacée sur les brins d'herbe mais bientôt pourtant, tout renaitra.<p>

La brise qui souffle est encore fraiche lorsqu'elle caresse mon visage. Elle laisse déjà présager la chaleur de cette journée. Et cependant j'ai froid.

Si je reste ici plus longtemps, il me trouvera. Vais-je fuir encore ? Resterai-je ? Cette impulsion qui vient du plus profond de moi voudrait me forcer à bouger. À fuir.

Non. Je le sens dans chaque fibre de mon corps. Je le sais : aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour.

My best friend gave me the best advice  
><strong><em>He said <em>_**e**ach day's a gift and not a given right_**  
>Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind<br>And try to take the path less traveled by  
>That first step you take is the longest stride<p>

Il arrive. Je l'entends. Je le sens.

Que ferai-je face à lui ? Ai-je seulement le choix ? Vais-je le combattre ? Le _tuer_ ? Ai-je une autre option ?

J'ai trop de questions sans réponses et mon esprit s'emballe. Pourquoi suis-je venu ? Qu'est ce qui a changé en moi ? Qu'est ce que je crois trouver en venant à sa rencontre ? Un combat à mort ?

Est-ce un renoncement ? Est ce que je vais me rendre ?

J'ignore ce que je suis venu chercher jusqu'ici mais je sais que la fin est proche. Pourtant je suis serein.

Je voudrais juste voir ses yeux une dernière fois.

_Comprendre..._

If today was your last day  
>and tomorrow was too late<br>Could you say goodbye to yesterday ?  
><strong><em>Would you live each moment like your last ?<em>**  
>Leave old pictures in the past<br>Donate every dime you have ?  
>If today was your last day<p>

Enfin, il est là. Seul. Comme convenu.

J'hésite à me retourner. Qu'est ce que j'appréhende au juste ? Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Il n'est plus temps d'avoir peur. Et pourtant quelque chose m'effraie.

Je sens son regard sur ma nuque. Ce regard que j'ai tant de fois dédaigné. Ignoré. Rejeté. Aujourd'hui je le fuis.

Est ce que c'est ce regard que je crains ? Je crains... qu'il ait changé ? Je redoute de voir au fond de ses yeux si bleu cette lueur de haine qui anime les miens depuis si longtemps. Mais je ne supporterais pas non plus d'y voir de la pitié.

Seul le bruit du vent se fait entendre autour de nous. Le temps suspend son cours. J'ai tellement peur. Tellement honte.

S'il te plait, s'il n'est pas trop tard...

_Sauve moi_...

Against the grain should be a way of life  
>What's worth the prize is always worth the fight<br>**_Every second counts 'cause there's no second try_**  
>So live like you'll never live it twice<br>Don't take the free ride in your own life

L'envie d'emporter une dernière image de lui est plus forte que ma peur. Je me retourne enfin. Il a tellement changé.

Il est plus grand. Plus fort. Plus beau. Si calme.

Et pourtant c'est toujours lui. Je le dévisage mais j'évite à tout prix ses yeux. Que vais je y découvrir ?

A-t-il décidé d'en finir ? Si c'est le cas, je sais que je le laisserais faire. Parce qu'aujourd'hui est un jour nouveau.

C'est mon choix. Le dernier. Mourir de sa main.

Je croise ses yeux. Je me _noie_ dans ce flot si impétueux.

Pas de haine. Pas de mépris. Seule la tristesse des jours, des années passées et peut être...

_l'Espoir ?_

If today was your last day  
>and tomorrow was too late<br>Could you say goodbye to yesterday ?  
>Would you live each moment like your last ?<br>Leave old pictures in the past  
>Donate every dime you have ?<br>**Would you call old friends you never see ?**  
><strong><em>Reminisce of memories<em>**  
><strong>Would you forgive your enemies ?<strong>  
>Would you find that one you're dreamin' of ?<br>Swear up and down to God above  
>That you finally fall in love<br>If today was your last day

Comment peux-tu espérer encore quoi que ce soit quand nous vivons dans ce monde de mensonges et de haine ? Comment un seul être peut il porter en lui un fardeau aussi lourd que le tien sans que son coeur sombre lentement dans le chaos et la désolation ?

C'est ça que j'ai toujours haïs chez toi, tu sais. Cette foi que tu as en l'avenir, cette volonté d'avancer toujours sans penser que demain sera vain et qu'hier ne servit à rien, je les ai détesté pendant si longtemps. Aujourd'hui encore tu serais prêts à...

Mais à quoi au juste ? Il n'y a plus aucun espoir de paix aujourd'hui. Il est trop tard et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ce rendez-vous que tu m'as donné est inutile. Ton combat ne te mènera nul part.

Et le mien m'a entrainé si profondément dans les ténèbres que même ton sourire n'y changera plus rien.

Pourtant je voudrais y croire.

Je voudrais me souvenir de toutes ces années ensemble sans ce sentiment d'amertume. Je voudrais pouvoir pardonner à ceux qui ont détruit ma vie.

Et plus que tout je voudrais recommencer tout ce que je n'ai pas vécu. Rattraper ce temps si précieux déjà perdu.

Pour que la mort d'un frère ne soit pas inutile.

Mais c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Alors...

-_Tue moi._

If today was your last day  
>Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart ?<br>You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars  
><strong><em>Regardless of who you are<em>**  
><strong><em>So do whatever it takes<em>**  
>'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life<br>Let nothin' stand in your way  
>Cause the hands of time are never on your side<p>

-Et si je refuse ?

Étonnement puis Agacement. Comme toujours c'est l'émotion que je suscite chez toi. Pourtant tu le sais, il n'y a aucun échappatoire possible. Aucune autre porte de sortie. C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir non ? Que je choisisse mon camp. Que je dépose les armes ou que je meure. C'est ton idée n'est-ce pas ?

Dans ce cas profites-en. Abandonne ton sentimentalisme. Romps ce lien que j'ai tenté d'oublier et détruit cette haine que qui me consume depuis si longtemps.

Tu sais mieux que personne ce que sont la solitude et le désespoir. Tu connais cette douleur qu'ils infligent sans relâche. Insidieusement. Je le lis dans tes yeux.

Mets y un terme.

Et pourtant tu ne fais rien. Tu m'observes. Me défies. Mais pas un geste, pas une menace.

Penses-tu réellement ce que tu dis ? Vas tu refuser de mettre un terme à cette poursuite qui t'as volé plus de quatre années de ta vie ? Abandonnerais-tu ce village que tu protèges ? Tournerais-tu le dos à tout ceux qui comptent tant pour toi quand tu peux enfin en finir ?

Renoncerais-tu même à ton rêve ?

J'ignore pourquoi tu ferais cela. Et j'ignore pourquoi je te l'interdis. Je sais seulement que mon dernier combat sera de t'en empêcher. De te persuader de me tuer. C'est ma contribution tardive à la création du monde dont tu rêves. De ce monde où je ne peux pas vivre.

-Tu sais qu'il est trop tard. Je ne vis que pour tuer ceux qui m'ont tout pris. Tu ne pourras pas changer cela.

Je lis la crainte dans tes yeux. Une angoisse qui t'étouffe. Je ne comprends pas les tourments qui t'animent, ni en quoi j'en suis la cause. Mais ma décision est prise.

-_Alors fais le_.

If today was your last day  
><em><strong>and tomorrow was too late<strong>_  
>Could you say goodbye to yesterday ?<p>

-Non. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas te tuer.

Bon sang mais qu'attends-tu ! Je ne te comprends pas. Tu sais que je ne reviendrai pas ! Abandonne cet idéalisme de gamin et fais toi à la réalité : ce monde est pourri et il pourrit tout ceux qui n'ont ni ton courage ni ta force !

Il n'y a plus rien à espérer de moi. Ma mort est le seul gage de paix que je puisse t'offrir. Le seul acte dont je n'aurai pas à rougir. Ma vie est et a toujours été tissée de mensonges, de complots et de trahisons. Que peux-tu bien espérer d'un être comme moi aujourd'hui ?

Pourquoi refuses-tu de me tuer ? Je ne comprends pas.

-Alors pourquoi m'as tu fais venir ?

Tu baisses les yeux. Tu... rougis ? A quoi peux-tu bien penser pour rougir maintenant ?

-Je... Je suis venu... Je voulais...

Tu bégaies ? Tu détournes les yeux. Ton regard si bleu se perd loin vers l'horizon, après la falaise. C'est assez ironique que tu ait choisi un tel endroit. Je me rappelle notre combat dans la vallée de la fin. J'avais réellement l'intention de te tuer alors. Tu a dit que tu allais me frapper jusqu'à ce que je redeviennes moi même. Mais aujourd'hui qui suis-je ? Plus je t'observe et plus je doute de le savoir.

Soudain tu plantes ton regard dans le mien.

-...Je veux te donner une nouvelle raison d'espérer.

Would you live each moment like your last ?  
>Leave old pictures in the past<br>Donate every dime you have ?  
>Would you call old friends you never see ?<br>Reminisce of memories  
>Would you forgive your enemies ?<br>**_Would you find __**th**at one you're dreamin' of_** ?  
>Swear up and down to God above<br>**_That you finally fall in love_**  
><strong><em>If today was your last day<em>**

-Tu sais que c'est impossible.

Tu fermes les yeux. Je peux presque sentir ton sang bouillonner dans tes veines. Tu secoues la tête.

-Tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour te tuer. Je n'ai jamais voulu une telle chose ! Je n'ai pas passé quatre ans, quatre foutues longues années à te courir après pour finir par te tuer !

Tu t'agites. Tu hésites, te passes la main dans les cheveux. Je me rends compte, et c'est aussi effrayant que... qu'agréable, que ça m'a manqué. _Tu_ m'as manqué.

-Tu te souviens ? Ce jour là... ce jour là tu avais dit que j'étais devenu ton meilleur ami... Mais... Bordel ! Tu ne m'as jamais fait confiance, jamais adressé la parole autrement que comme à un chien et tu me lances un truc pareil !

-Mais j'ai essayé de te tuer ! Comment peux-tu vouloir m'épargner après tout le mal que je t'ai fait à toi, à Kakashi ou à Sakura ?

Tu fronces les sourcils. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Pourtant quand je te regarde aussi... pensif je me dit que ça n'a pas d'importance. Que la vérité est ailleurs. Tu finis par me répondre.

-J'en sais rien. Je sais juste que j'ai passé ces quatre ans à ne penser qu'à toi. Quatre ans à trouver toutes les raisons possibles qui font que je devrais, que je dois te détester. Et pourtant, je n'en ai pas envie. Je... j'y arrive pas.

Je te dévisage. Cette rencontre prend un cours inattendu. Je ne contrôle plus rien. Pourquoi me portes tu autant d'intérêt ? Nous sommes si différents. Tu illumines tout ce qui t'entoure et moi je me suis enfoncé si profondément dans les ténèbres...

Tu m'observes longuement avant de continuer.

-Si je t'ai donné ce rendez-vous, c'est parce que je me suis rendu compte qu'il y a longtemps que j'ai arrêté de te considérer comme un ami.

-Que veux tu dire ?

Tu ne réponds pas. Tu restes à me regarder. Une crainte sourde s'insinue en moi.

Un coup de vent vient emmêler encore un peu plus tes cheveux. Tu soupires.

-Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, hein ?

Après le temps que nous avons passé ensemble je croyais connaitre toutes tes expressions. Je n'en ai pas oublié une seule. Mais celle-ci je ne te l'ai jamais vu. Tu es sérieux. Déçu. Blessé. Est-ce moi qui déclenche cette foule de sentiments en toi ? Ton regard ancré dans le mien me porte à le croire, mais...

-Qui sommes nous l'un pour l'autre aujourd'hui... Sasuke ?

Personne n'a jamais prononcé mon prénom comme toi. Un frisson me parcourt. J'ai toujours été surpris par la façon que tu as de le dire. J'aimerais que tu le dises encore. Mais pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas qui tu es pour moi. Tu as déjà été tellement de choses. Un rival, un allié. Un ami et un ennemi. Un traqueur acharné et pourtant... un soutien.

Ton souvenir ne m'a pas quitté pendant ces quatre années. Je croyais que c'était normal. Tu es la personne la plus présente dans ma vie. Peut être même es-tu devenu la plus... _importante_ ? Importante au point que j'accepterais de me sacrifier pour toi.

Mais toi...

-Qui suis-je pour toi, Naruto ?

Tes yeux étonnés se fixent sur moi. Un regard bleu aux couleurs de l'avenir. Tu me souris. Un sourire hésitant, gêné que je ne te connais pas. Tu tergiverses.

-Tu es... heu... je...

Je te dévisage. Longtemps. Tes cheveux blonds sont plus longs qu'auparavant. Tes traits se sont affinés. Tu as perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance.

Tu bouges enfin. Tu t'approches lentement. Tu guettes une réaction qui ne vient pas. Je n'ai jamais su faire le premier pas. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Nous sommes complémentaires. Je m'en rends compte maintenant.

Tu t'arrêtes à deux centimètres. Tu es trop proche pour ne vouloir exprimer que de l'amitié. C'est une barrière que nous avons franchi il y a longtemps. Inconsciemment.

Quand nos lèvres se frôlent, je ne suis pas surpris. Quand nos langues s'unissent, j'ai la sensation d'avoir enfin trouvé cette place que chacun de nous s'évertue à chercher. J'ai fait de ma vie un enfer dont tu es le remède.

Nous finissons par nous séparer, à regret. Je t'enlace, jalousement peut-être. Tu lèves les yeux vers moi, avec aux lèvres ce sourire qui te va si bien. Mais tu fronces les sourcils :

-Tu es toujours plus grand que moi.

-Ca te déplaît ?

-C'est injuste.

La vie est injuste mais quand je te sers contre moi, je me dis qu'elle peut aussi être belle.

Si aujourd'hui était mon dernier jour, je mourrais heureux.

Fin

* * *

><p>Avec un titre pareil on doit s'attendre à une death fic ... et non en fait c'est juste une love story. Etrange...<p>

Votre avis ? Reviews ?**_  
><em>**


End file.
